Scripted Events (BioShock Infinite)
Scripted Events in ''BioShock Infinite'' are deliberate situations created by the game designers that occur throughout Columbia and Rapture, and serve to advance the narrative without playing an important role in the game's story. During these events, the characters may perform unique actions or say original dialogue separate from the normal character models. This article is meant to chronicle the conversation and animation of individuals who are too minor to warrant their own page. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Market Street Booker's Competitive Acquaintance Premise: A German man wonders why Booker Dewitt isn't gambling on Horse Racing with him any more. Location: Market Street, by the edge to the large windows, with a woman. Character: Elite Man *''"DeWitt, was ist los ''(what's up)? Ain't you playin' the ponies no more? You too good for the boys at the track now?" Baby Carriage Mother Premise: A mother humming a lullaby for her baby in its carriage. Location: Market Street, in front of the Rapture Tribune kiosk. Character: Elite Woman *[Humming Brahms' "Lullaby"] Couple on a Bench (place holder) Premise: A man wonders why Booker approaches him. Location: Market Street, on a bench next to a the Rapture Tribune kiosk. Character: Elite Man *''"Yes?"'' Shoe Shinning Man (place holder) Premise: A man getting his shoe's shined wonders why Booker approaches him. Location: Market Street, by the shoe shinning stand. Character: Elite Man *''"Whatta ya want? An autograph?"'' Fontaine's Department Store Freeze Tag Splicers Premise: A Frosty flees two Splicers hunting him for his Plasmid. Location: Fontaine's Station Characters: Frosty, Early Splicer male models, Thuggish Splicers Voice: Normal * Thuggish Splicer: "I want the frosty one! GET ME THE FROSTY ONE!" * Thuggish Splicer: "No! Come back! I want the frosty! Want it! Want it!" Bird Feeder Splicer Premise: A deranged Splicer feeds seed to the "birdies", which are in reality, dead rats. Location: The Pavilion's first floor. Character: Early Splicer female model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal * "There little birdies. Eat up. It's good for you, you know!" * "I never heard of birds that don't like seeds!" * "What's...what's the matter with you...do you think it's poison?" Table for Three Splicers Premise: A trio of starving Splicers try to gain entry to The Daily Bread. Location: Menswear, just outside The Daily Bread. Characters: Early Splicer Male models, Early Splicer Female model, Leadhead and Thuggish Splicers Voice: Normal * Male Splicer: "Come on...just let me in ok?" * Male Splicer: "Fontaine, he said we're all equal down here now, all in the same boat." * Male Splicer: "I just want a taste of some high-class food!" Frosty's Gang Premise: A Frosty Splicer keeping guard over the bottle of Old Man Winter instructs his subordinates. Location: Rapture on Ice Character: Frosty Splicer Voice: Normal *"Nobody gets even a sip unless I say so! you got it?" *"Anyone comes near that bottle without permission is a DEAD MAN!" Fontaine's Housewares Building Papa Splicer Premise: A Splicer chases Sally into a vent. Location: Housewares tram station Character: Early Splicer Male model Voice: Normal * "C'mon outta there! Papa's got all sorts of plans for you!" * "Now, you come out and take your medicine!" Play-mate Splicers Premise: Mickey and his friends try to coax Sally out of a vent using toys and candy, so they can harvest her. Location: Electronics Character: Early Splicer males Voices: Normal * Mickey: "C'mon love...Ol' Mickey just wants to give you a little squeeze. You don't want to disappoint your old uncle, now do ya?" * Splicer: "You come outta there! Ain't no fair keeping that tasty ADAM locked up in your stomach! Ain't no fair!" * Mickey: "Quiet, ya yeg. She comes out for the honey, not the vinegar." Friendly Waitress Splicer Premise: A waitress has some chitchat with the dead bodies at the tables. Location: The Bistro at Fontaine's first floor. Character: Early Splicer Female model Voice: Normal *"Oh, sorry, honey! I have been "in the weeds" this entire shift!" *"Oh, that's just terrific! Oh, the two of you. Oh, and a doctor, no less. Now, you be sure to bring me some pictures of you in the gown, now, y'hear?" *"Cup a'Joe, sweetie? Oh, would you like to hear today's specials or are you already decided? We got a real fine Key lime pie! We serve it nice and cold. Nice-and-cold." *"Well, there's the peach cobbler, which is a personal favorite, or...or the -- Neapolitan ice cream, which -- which all the kids now seem to love. Um...But if you ask me, I'd go for the layer cake..." *"Oh, will you CLOSE YOUR MOUTH?! No one wants to watch you eat! You're getting FLECKS of spittle EVERYWHERE! '''No one wants to watch you eat!'" Wedding Bells Splicer Premise: A deeply disturbed Splicer acts out her dream wedding to a crowd of mannequins. Location: Bridal Character: Early Splicer Female model Voice: Normal *"''Oh, isn't everything just wonderful? The food, the band...Even your parents are behaving!" *"Really? You mean it? I tried so hard to reduce to fit into this gown. I just wanted to look Beautiful for you." *"I knew right away, silly, right there at the Kashmir. You were sitting with that horrible girl, oh, what was her name? And I said to myself...soon he'll be sitting with me." See Also *[[Scripted Events|Scripted Events (BioShock & BioShock 2)]] Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:Article stubs